


Poppy

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Dates, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Everything is new to Logan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I neither own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting from this.

Jean wears red lipstick, and Logan has never been great with lipstick, but he thinks she has on a new brand. It must be, because Scott lingers a moment longer than normal when he kisses her. 

"What do you think?" Jean shrugs into her heavy coat. "I wanted to try something new." 

"I like it." Scott rubs his lips, turning them poppy red.

Right, because she never wears ruby. It has to be something different, a new shade of red. 

"I like new," he shrugs, because everything is new for him. "I really do." 

Their mouths are sour and thick from lipstick, but he figures it must be for the best.


End file.
